Ash's Furoshiki
by Bika-chan
Summary: One-Shot After Misty left for home, Ash has kept Misty’s furoshiki handkerchief . But, May doesn’t understand its meaning or who it really belongs to. Can May understand that Ash may love another? R


Ash's Furoshiki

After Misty left for home, Ash has kept Misty's furoshiki (handkerchief). But, May doesn't understand its meaning or who it really belongs to. Can May understand that Ash may love another? 

Disclaimer: No, these characters do _not_ belong to me, or I'd be rich be now!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

May couldn't take her eyes off of Ash as he polishes some of his pokéballs. She was sitting around the fire with Ash, Brock, and her brother. Brock and her brother were still eating their soup, while May watched Ash polish his pokéballs with a beautiful looking furoshiki. "Hey, Ash?" May said smiling. "What is it, May?" "Oh, I was just wondering where you got that beautiful furoshiki from." "Misty." May's eyes opened wide. 

"Yeah! Misty gave that to you before she left, didn't she, Ash?" Brock said, with his mouth full of food. "Yep! She sure did!" Ash looked at it, "This furoshiki gives me such good memories of Misty and our friendship together." "So you've mentioned before…" May said that as quietly as she could. "What did you say?" her brother asked. "No-nothing! Nothing at all!" "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you _really_ admire this Misty girl," May's brother continued. Ash smiled at him, blushing, "I guess. She was a good pokémon trainer also!" Brock started to laugh, "So, Ash may have mature _after all!" "That's not funny, Brock!" Everyone, except May, started laughing. "I'm going to bed." May said as she stood up. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Brock stated._

Later that night, May couldn't stop thinking about what Ash said. May sat up and looked in Ash's direction. _Did he just say something?_ May thought. She crawled over to him. "Hmm…Misty…um, I know, you're the best water-pokémon trainer…Misty?" _Ash is talking in his sleep_… Thought May, _He's dreaming about Misty_. May crawled back to her side, "I wonder how she looks…maybe she has long brown hair, with big blue eyes, like the sea, and smooth skin, for swimming…" May closed her eyes, "I'll wake up early and see for myself!"

That morning when they all woke up, May was gone. "Where's my sister?" "Maybe she needed to use the bathroom," Brock said, "She'll be back." "I guess," Ash said, holding up Misty's furoshiki. "Ash! Ash!" Ash looked around and saw May running, "What's the matter, May?" "Ash, come with me." May grabbed Ash's arm and started running back to where she went. "A Pokémon center?"  May and Ash went in and May pulled out a chair in front a pay phone, "Here you go, Ash. I've been trying to contact Misty _all morning, and now I finally got her!" "Misty?!"_

On the other side of the receiver, Misty just woke up and had been put on hold by someone, "Come on! Pick up or I'll go back to bed." Misty was now the official gym leader of the Cerulean City gym of water pokémon. Her sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, had won a contest. The prize: a trip around the world. They selfishly left the gym to Misty, so Misty isn't the happiest person in the world. She'd turn quite bitter since then, having to leave her friends behind and Ash.

Ash clicked the phone on, "AHHHHH!!!!" Ash screamed. Misty was wearing a face mask and her hair was down and messy. "AHHHHHH!!" Misty screamed back, "Who's calling me with all that yelling!!" "Misty?" "Ash?" Misty had never been so happy. "Oh!" Misty quickly took off her mask and fixed her hair a little, "Ash, I feel so happy to see you! Is it really _you_?" "Yup! If it wasn't me, would I have this?" Ash pulled out her furoshiki. "Oh, Ash!" Misty said, as she closed her eyes, holding in her tears. May stared at Ash as he talked to Misty about his new adventures and new friends. 

"Gosh, she _does look pretty, if you like the tomboy look I mean," May said quietly.  "And this is May, the girl who called you." May suddenly focused when she heard her name. "I _really_ want to thank you, May," Misty replied, "For reuniting me and Ash." May blushed, "It's the lest I could do!" "Hey! My furoshiki has a rip in it, Ash!" Misty yelled out. "What did you expect to happen, Misty?! I travel a lot!" Ash yelled back. As they started to argue, May just backed away, "I…I guess that's what Brock was talking about…" _

Later on, as May and Ash walked back to the others, May looked worried. "Hey, May. What's up?" _Was it really such a good idea to reunite Ash with Misty_? May thought. "Are you worried about my arguing with Misty? Because we always do that, you know, and…" "It's okay. I just wanted you to be happy." Ash stopped walking, "Of course I'm happy, May," Ash smiled, "This is that best gift anyone could've given me!" May looked down, "That's what I was afraid of," she said silently. Ash walked up and hugged May, "Thank you, May, very much." May's face turned completely red, but she hugged him back, "Your welcome, Ash."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So, how was my story? I know, but they didn't know there was a Pokémon center over there, so May looked for one. I hope you liked this one. Please review.    -^_^-


End file.
